


There's a Lot of Different Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by Neferetic



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, erik drags charles to the beach, it ends well though, unlike in first class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferetic/pseuds/Neferetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say 'I love you' in a lot of different ways.</p><p>Get some rest.<br/>Get home safely.<br/>Did you eat enough?<br/>Did you get enough sleep?<br/>Watch your step.</p><p>You just have to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Lot of Different Ways to Say 'I Love You'

Charles and Erik were sitting on Erik's old, raggedy, sad excuse of a couch, trying desperately to watch a movie, but Charles couldn't keep his eyes off Erik, and Erik couldn't keep his eyes open.

Finally, Charles decided to speak up, "Erik, go get some rest. We can finish this tomorrow." 

To which Erik mumbled, "N-No. Charles, it's fine, I-I can stay awake."

"Erik, c'mon. Up," Charles said, standing up and offering his hand to Erik. Erik made a face but took it nonetheless.

"Quit dragging your feet," Charles said as he was still holding Erik's hand, which his heart took good care of noticing, and dragged him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Erik, I told you to clean this horrid place weeks ago," Charles groaned, looking around at the filth that was Erik's bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere, boxes of old take-out on the dressers, and his bed was a heap of wrinkled, dirty sheets and blankets. "Obviously, you didn't listen, like always.."

Charles then (reluctantly) released Erik's hand as Erik flopped himself on his bed. Erik then immediately buried his face into his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to get out of those clothes? Or even get under the blankets?" Charles said, putting his hands on his hips.

Erik just shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of, "Too tired to."

Charles sighed and tried not to make things uncomfortable by tearing his eyes away from Erik's sleeping form, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Erik."

Charles started to walk away from the bed until he felt a tug on his wrist that made him stop. He turned and saw Erik looking up at him with his beautiful gray eyes.

"Will you stay?"

Charles stared down at him in mild shock as he felt a blush color his cheeks. Every time when Erik had been too tired to finish the designated movie that night, Charles always had pulled him to bed, and not once had Erik asked him to stay. It had always just been murmurs of 'good night' or 'see you tomorrow'. Until now.

"Erik, I-" Charles whispered.

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to," Erik said quickly and released his hold on Charles' wrist and then flipped over so he was facing away from him.

After a few long moments, Charles answered, "Erik, I'll stay."

There wasn't a response, only the faint noise of snoring. Erik had fallen asleep.

Charles sighed quietly. He slowly left Erik's bedroom and went to the hallway closet to grab the extra pillows and blankets he knew Erik kept there. He then returned back to the living room and made a temporary bed by laying the blankets and pillows on the couch. He tugged his socks off and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the old, worn out couch.

Charles laid his head onto one of the pillows, closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the loving look Erik had in his eyes when he had asked him to stay.

—

Charles awoke to the smell of bacon, and the sound of pots and pans clattering. He cracked open an eye and saw Erik, who was bent over picking up everything that had fallen, mumbling curses to himself. When Erik straightened up, Charles' other eye shot open, and his breath hitched. Erik was shirtless. 

Since Erik was facing away from him, Charles had a full view of his bare back. Charles' eyes quickly scanned Erik's body; the sleek skin, the movement of his muscles, the sharp outline of his shoulders, the slope of his spine, the small dents of his shoulder blades, the freckles dotting down his back-

Erik then, without giving Charles any time to close his eyes again, turns around and looks over at Charles worriedly. He immediately saw that his eyes were open.

"Oh god, Charles, did I wake you? I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, I was being clumsy, and the pans fell and I-" Erik mumbled, looking everywhere but Charles.

Charles tried not to take long to answer, but after seeing Erik's whole torso uncovered, Charles really wasn't sure how to form words properly.

"E-Erik, it's okay. I'm glad you woke me up, seeing as it's actually quite late in the day.." Charles managed to string together, glancing at the digital clock on the living room table.

"Well, I knew you needed the rest after all that studying you do. Are you sure you got enough sleep?" Erik asked.

"Yes, Erik, I did. But, did  _you_ get enough rest? You're always so tired.." 

"I actually slept pretty well last night, thank you," Erik said, and shot Charles a sarcastic smile, which made his heart flutter, "Would you like some breakfast?" Charles responded with a nod.

As Erik put the food onto the plates, Charles tried to distract his mind by putting the used blankets and pillows back into the closet they belonged.

It didn't work.

When Charles got back, the food was on the table, and Erik was already seated. He gestured to the seat across from him.

As Charles sat down and started to eat, he heard Erik say, "Thanks for staying, you, uh, you didn't have to."

Charles stared at him for a second, "It was no problem, really. I didn't mind. I-I wanted to," Charles smiled.

Erik returned the smile, but said, "Are you okay? Your face is red and you seem a little off."

 _Yeah because the man I'm in love with is sitting right in front of me without a shirt on and he looks absolutely adorable and you're telling me you wouldn't act 'a little off'?!_ Charles thought, but instead said, "No, no, I'm fine. The-The food is really good, by the way. Thanks for this, you really didn't-"

"No, it's the least I could do, after making you stay. Again, I'm sorry," Erik glanced down at his plate.

"Erik, it's all right, I promise. Stop apologizing," Charles wanted to reach for Erik's hand, to squeeze it for emphasis, but he knew it wasn't appropriate. 

"So, I have plans for today," Erik said, changing the subject, and adding a small smile.

"O-Oh, you do?" Charles said, gloomily. He and Erik spent practically every day together, and on the days when they were too busy to spend time with each other, were the days Charles was his most depressed. On those days, Charles would sit in his dorm room alone, trying desperately to study for an upcoming exam, but failing because the only thing his mind could focus on was Erik.

"Yes. We're going to go to the beach." Erik said.

"'We're?'" Charles answered.

"Yeah, as in you and me." Erik's voice was hesitant and his smile faltered a bit, "Who else did you think I meant?"

Erik had a point. Erik didn't really have any friends besides him, and neither did Charles. Most people found Erik intimidating and scary, and everyone thought that Charles was too invested in his studies to actually care about having friends, or going out on Saturday nights. They were both outcasts, it only made sense for them to be best friends.

"Charles, we don't have to go if you don't want to. It was only an idea." Erik trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"No, no. The beach sounds lovely." Charles grinned because it really did. He hadn't been to the beach in ages, and he was very glad this time was with someone he cared deeply about, "But, I don't have my swimsuit."

"No worries. I have extras." Erik smiled, "I'll go get them." 

Charles' eyes then darted over to Erik's plate, which still had two pieces of bacon left, half of the eggs and half of a piece of toast left, "Erik, did you have enough to eat? There's no need to rush..." Charles asked as Erik was getting out of his seat.

"Yes, Charles. Don't worry." Erik sighed.

"Fine, just go get the suits, you idiot," Charles smirked playfully as Erik rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hallway. He tried not to watch how the muscles in Erik's back moved with every step he took.

Charles knew he had a serious problem.

Luckily, by the time Erik came back with the swimwear, he had put on a shirt, so Charles' insides could rest a little.

—

On the car ride there, they both talked about nothing and everything. Eventually, though, the conversation shifted to Charles' genetic studies, (as it always does) and as Charles talked about his most recent research papers and projects, his eyes never left Erik, (Erik would shift his gaze from the road to Charles occasionally, and catch him staring, which would cause Charles to blush), and he realized how Erik is always fascinated with his studies. He always listens, always asks questions, and sometimes he even  _asks_ Charles to talk about his studies with him. No one else ever does that. Everyone he's ever  _tried_ to talk to about his classes always gives him blank stares, a nod of their head, or the occasional hum. 

Charles realizes that he's found yet another thing to love about Erik.

When they pull into the parking lot for the beach, Charles quickly runs off to the restrooms to change his clothes, while Erik puts all of their things into a couple of beach bags. Charles feels uncomfortable going out in public without a shirt, but Erik had told him in the car on the way there not to worry about it, so Charles didn't. 

As Charles was coming out of the restroom door, Erik was coming in, and their arms bumped, "You can wait by the car if you want. I'll only be a minute." Erik said, and gave him a gentle smile.

As Charles waited by the car, like he was instructed, he tried to ease his mind. All these thoughts about Erik were starting to become overwhelming.

Charles wanted to tell Erik how he felt. Of course he did. He desperately wanted to tell Erik about the feeling in his stomach at even the  _mention_ of him. He wanted to tell about how his heart raced when he and Erik got a little too close on the couch, and the way his eyes always lingered on Erik every time they were in a class together. Whenever Charles would devise a plan to tell him, the memory of Erik saying he had 'no time to be in a relationship' played in his head. Not to mention, Erik would never have the same feelings. How could he? Charles was the short, nerdy boy who spends his free time reading, all he talked about was his studies, he was boring, and Erik was funny, sarcastic, interesting, and extremely handsome. He was everything that Charles wasn't.

"Let's go, Charles. We need to go find a spot to lay our things." Erik said from behind him, shaking Charles from his thoughts, and the moment that Charles turned around to answer him, he wished he hadn't.

The sun was striking down on Erik's skin, giving it a golden glow. The sun hit his dark ginger hair perfectly, and the bright light shone into his eyes, making them radiate like they never had before. Needless to say, Erik looked absolutely stunning.

"C'mon, Charles! What do you keep staring at?" Erik said, looking around him before leaning to the side with the weight of the bags he was carrying. He started to walk down the wooden steps to get to the white sand, "Watch your step, okay Charles?"

Charles mumbled his response and tried to catch up with Erik. As Charles' feet hit the white sand, and he heard the crash of the waves, and the squawk of the seagulls overhead, he realized how much he had really missed the beach. He hadn't been here in years, and he was grateful he was here now with Erik. 

He watched as Erik picked a spot right in the middle of the beach, and started to lay down their towels in the hot sand. He waved at Charles to walk faster.

"So, do you want to go into the water, or we could sit here and I'll let you draw formulas in the sand?" Erik smiled, and Charles laughed.

"Let's just get into the water, you imbecile." Charles joked.

"Good," Erik replied, and then he suddenly grabbed Charles' hand and started to drag him across the beach, towards the wide ocean. Charles' heart went crazy. Waves of a warm, tingly feeling spread all throughout Charles' body. It filled his arms, his legs, his chest, everywhere it could reach. 

When Charles felt the cool water meet his toes, and Erik's hand still in his, Charles was suddenly  _very_ grateful he was here with Erik. That was, until, he felt water splash against his face. Charles quickly wiped at his eyes and stared at Erik who was a giggling mess.

"Charles I- wait!" Erik tried to say before his face too was drenched in water. Now, it was Charles' turn to laugh.

"You started it, Erik!" Charles smiled.

"Yeah, and I'll be the one to end it," Erik smirked, and once again, despite his desperate blocking and protests, Charles' face was hit with the salty water.

About ten minutes later, when both of their faces and their hair were drenched, they decided to end their splashing war.

"Okay, okay! Charles, you've won, you've won." Erik panted. Charles had a bright smile planted on his face, but as Erik suddenly got closer, he felt his smile falter a bit as he got filled with nervousness.

"Now, how about drawing those formulas in the sand?" Erik said with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask," Charles replied, and suddenly there was a slightly familiar weight in his hand once again, and before he knew it, he was being pulled out of the water by Erik's soft, warm hand. Not that Charles was complaining, though.

Once they got back to their designated spot, Charles sat down on one of the towels, and Erik sat next to him, knocking their knees together. "Now, draw for me the quadratic formula," Erik said.

"Erik, my friend, can you give me something just a bit challenging?" Charles smiled, but started to write the formula in the sand nevertheless, "And, I've been meaning to ask, why are you so interested in my studies? You always seem so fascinated when I talk about my schoolwork."

Erik was silent for a moment, and Charles glances over to him. Pink has started to coat Erik's face, and Charles would be lying if he said that wasn't the cutest thing he's ever witnessed. "I-I just like to see you talk about it, is all. You get this sort of light in your eyes, and it's rather cute." Erik mumbles, getting a stern look on his face.

Charles' mind stops for a moment.  _Did Erik just call me cute? No, no, he was just talking about your eyes, you idiot, only your eyes. Stop making this weird._ "Oh, well thank you. Yes, I think I'm rather passionate in my studies. Maybe a little too much, in fact."

"Oh, Charles, you are passionate, trust me. Anyone can see that." The stern expression that was once planted on Erik's face disappeared, and is replaced with a small smile instead.

As Erik gives Charles more formulas to recite, Erik of course says a stupid joke, and of course Charles throws sand at him for it, which only makes Erik throw sand back, and they laugh and they talk and the conversation topics change, as they were always meant to, and they just sit there together, basked in the hot sun, talking for god knows how long, and eventually, while Charles is laughing at something Erik said, he notices that the sun has now started to set below the horizon, "Erik, how long have we been talking? The sun has already started to set!"

"Quite some time, then." Erik laughs, "Do you want to stay and watch?"

Charles stares at him, "Of course I would." There was no one else in the world Charles would want to watch a sunset with. So Charles peels his gaze away from Erik's face and looks forward. The view was beautiful.

Oranges, pinks, and purples all paint the sky. They mix and intertwine with one another, and streak across the once blue heavens. The sight took his breath away, and Charles finds another reason why he's missed the beach so greatly.

Charles shifts his gaze back to Erik. The setting sun has illuminated his profile, and Charles studies the slope of his nose, the gentle jut of his chin, and his round lips. Then, Charles gets a very strong burst of adrenaline, and he suddenly gets a powerful urge to kiss Erik.  _This is perfect timing, on the beach, watching the sunset, hearing the waves crash. It's just like in the movies,_ he thought.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Charles?" He hears Erik whisper not once taking his eyes away from the sky, and Charles answers with a faint hum because right now, he's staring at something even more gorgeous. 

Charles decides he has to take the risk now, the urge is too strong, and he wouldn't get a chance this perfect again. If it failed, then.. Charles wasn't quite sure what he would do.

So, Charles slowly inches his hand towards Erik's, who has laid it in the sand between them, until he meets his fingertips, and then he carefully grasps Erik's hand. Charles feels the blood rush to his face instantly, his insides twist, and his heart races, but his gaze never falters from Erik.

When Erik turns to look at Charles with a surprised look across his face, Charles wants to run, but he stays seated, gently squeezing Erik's hand, and looks intently back into Erik's eyes.

Then, Charles does it. He does what he's been wanting to do for over a year now.

He quickly leans forward and presses his lips against Erik's before his mind could back out. 

Erik's lips were soft, and a little bit chapped, but Charles loved how they felt. He adored how they fit perfectly with his. Everything felt perfect, just as Charles had imagined it to be so many times before. But then, as great as the moment seemed, Charles realized that there was something wrong.

Erik wasn't kissing back.

The instant that Charles noticed this, he pulled away immediately.  _Oh god, what have I done, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, I've ruined everything-_

Erik stared at Charles with a stunned expression on his face, and Charles stared back at him, heartbreak filling every part of his body, "E-Erik, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean-" Charles tried to say, but his throat tightened as his eyes started to fill with tears. Erik didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Charles as his tears finally began to fall.

It was at this time that Charles finally tears his eyes away from Erik. He drops his gaze down and tries not to show how devastated and hurt he actually was, but as he felt more tears slip down his cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to run straight into the ocean and never come back.

But, that's before Charles feels a soft hand gently tug his face upwards. He feels Erik's slender fingers cupping his chin and wiping away his tears. Charles looks back at Erik to see him smiling the most gentle of smiles down at him. Then, Erik's eyes dart down to Charles' lips, and he slowly leans forward until their lips meet again.

This time, Erik is kissing _him_ , and Charles' mind shifts into gear and he immediately closes his eyes and starts to kiss Erik back. Erik's lips move perfectly in sync with his own, and Charles finally gets to actually  _taste_ Erik's lips and they taste better than anything he's ever imagined. Charles smiles midway through the kiss, and he feels even more tears glide down his face, but this time, they're for a different reason.

Eventually, Erik is the one to pull away, and he gazes fondly at Charles. Charles feels his face get even warmer. "Charles, don't apologize. I just never thought you'd do that." Erik smiles.

"Well, I didn't either.." Charles mumbled.

"C'mon, we should go, it's starting to get dark." Erik stands up, and one of Charles' arms go with him. They were still holding hands. Charles smiles to himself. He then stands up and helps Erik with some of the bags. They take one last glance at the now set sun and then trudge back through the sand to Erik's car. They carefully set all the bags across the backseat, and as Erik opens the driver door and sits inside, Charles gently grabs his face with his hands and kisses him a little harder this time. Charles doesn't think he'll ever get tired of kissing Erik. He feels Erik's lips curl into a smile, which makes Charles smile, and soon enough they're both smiling so wide they can't continue to kiss.

"Erik, I love y-" Charles began, but quickly stopped himself in case it was too sudden.

"Charles, it's okay. I love you, too." Erik smiles and grips Charles' hand as he starts the car.

Needless to say, the car ride back to campus was filled with cheek kisses from Charles, ("Charles, I'm driving! Do you want us to cause a wreck?" Erik would protest, despite his cheeks getting red every time) a lot of hand squeezing, and explanations ("I was just startled, Charles." Erik sighed. "So your first idea wasn't to just kiss me back, Erik?" Charles said with a smirk).

At Erik's dorm, the rest of the night consisted of takeout orders, teasing, even more kissing, and cuddling on the couch while watching movies, to which Erik fell asleep on top of Charles' chest halfway through, which resulted in Charles hauling Erik to his bed once again. It was a repeat of the night before, but this time, Erik didn't have to ask Charles to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, I worked very hard on it!
> 
> Inspired by this picture: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c0/5f/03/c05f034680cf686e2eee0fde64579f00.jpg


End file.
